A Kiss For Silence
by GiveMeMoreShips
Summary: When Haru has just come back from Australia talking to Makoto is the last thing he wants. So how far will he go to escape being caught up in that situation.


Haruka stealthily ducked between the shop shelves. With a worn out cap sitting firmly on his head; Haru was doing all means necessary to avoid Makoto. Just because he was back from Australia, it did not mean he was ready to speak to Makoto.

His deep blue eyes searched the isles frantically watching Makoto's every move and every breath. The gentle giant went about, oblivious to his watcher with his weekly shopping. Cautiously Makoto placed items into his piling up trolley. Gripping his own mackerel filled basket tautly Haru slipped into the next isle.

"Haru-chan!" a feminine voice caught Haru off guard. With an almost stoic face Haru turned to face Gou or Kou (Whatever her name was). The beaming red-head stared at the raven haired teen expectantly. "Kou?" Haru called with it sounding more like a question (whilst praying he did not get the name wrong.)

"Did you and Rin come back from Australia already?" With a tilt of her head the girl questioned Haru curiously. Glancing to where Makoto was last seen at; Haru impulsively took Kou's small hand into his own and dragged her into another section of the store. "Hey!" she exclaimed loudly while flushing like her brother. "Shhh." Haru hissed motioning to his mouth.

With light steps the boy pulled her into the stores pet section. "What are you doing?" the girl questioned perplexed at Haruka's actions. Eventually it clicked when she finally saw who Haru's eyes were trained on. "Haru... Are you avoiding Makoto?" at the end of the sentence the hand that still held hers tensed. Bingo. "You should just apologize."

"Not now" Haru easily replied. His cap shielded his darkened gaze effectively.

"Why not?" the wide eyed girl asked.

"I'm not like Rin." Came the stoic reply. Seeing how this was going to end, Kou ripped her hand from Haru's, having decided she would help. Kou pursed her lips and shouted "MAKOTO!"

Snapping around on his heel. Haru stared at Kou petrified (Not like Snk/Aot's Petra though) beast.

"What are you doing?" Haru instantly interrogated.

"MAKOT-" Before Kou could finish her second calling she was cut off with Haru's frantic lips. The boy kissed her deeply. His eager tongue plunged into her mouth causing her whole body to purr in pleasure. The boy left her gasping and panting. When he pulled away a single strain of saliva connected the two until it snapped and disappeared like a spider's web.

"Wh-Wha?" Kou yelped out confused and dazed from that amazing kiss. With his usual face, Haru looked everywhere but at Kou. For now he was safe.

Haru's mistake though was not looking behind his back that now faced the isle's entrance.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO WITH MY SISTER NANASE!" came a familiar voice, gulping Haru looked over his shoulder to see Rin cloaked in a thick black aura of anger. If Makoto hadn't heard Kou then he would of definitely head Rin. The shark charged at Haru with all of his strength knocking the dolphin onto the ground.

Kou watched helplessly and dazed as Rin straddled the boy who just kissed her. "Why'd you kiss my sister!? Huh!?" Rin snarled with anger filling his red orbs. "She was being too loud." Haru bluntly stated angering the boy even more. After he just took him to Australia the boy does this to him.

"I'm being loud to! Are you going to kiss me!?" Rin challenged rather loudly his voice echoed throughout the shop.

"Yes." Without computing this answer Haru pulled Rin roughly down for a kiss. To him a kiss was a kiss and if it shut up the jerk then he didn't care. Just like with Kou he plunged his tongue into Rin's frozen mouth and took the guys breath away.

Kou eked at the sight of her brother being kissed passionately just to silence his loud banters.

Makoto having heard the commotion walked upon a sight he'd never expected. Haru was kissing Rin who matched his hair colour by now, Kou was eking and frozen and place. Calmly Haru pulled away leaving Rin gasping for breath and stuttering the boy pushed himself off of Haru and scurried away like a vampire from the light.

"H-Haru?" Makoto called ignoring the scattered cans of mackerel.

"Great you attracted him." Haru begrudgingly muttered to Rin who spluttered.


End file.
